Milkweed: Alternet Ending
by NoLongerActiveATM
Summary: Just me and my friend Kelcie's alternet ending to Milkweed by Jery Spinelli. It's very sad, but so touching!


**A/N: Ok, this is very freakin sad. Me and my friend Kelcie wrote it after reading Milkweed by Jerry Spinelli. I hated the ending, well not the ending but the part with Uri and Misha. Their very last meeting. It made me bawl. Anyway, here's our alternet ending, our sad alternet ending. And this is NOT a slash. What they say in the end of this is in a brotherly way, ok?? Good. Enjoy, and get a tissue, too. Oh and this is in Uri's POV, but the book is in Misha's.**

"Die, piglet!" I had the gun ready for fire. I wasn't really gonna shoot and kill him, but then again, I thought I should.

"Uri!" Misha. I bit my lip to help from shedding a tear. I...I couldn't do it. Even if I wasn't killing him, I still couldn't hurt him. He..he was my friend. My best friend. No..we were more then that. We were...we were brothers. We were family. Sure, we had no family. No, we did have a family. We were a family. "Oh, Uri! I thought you were dead! I was so scared." Misha ran up to me, hugging me, snapping me back into reality. He looked up at me. "U-Uri? Are you ok?"

"N-no, Misha. I'm not." I answered him. He looked back up at me, eyeing something on my arm.

"What's that?" I looked on my left arm. The armband was on, as it was part of the uniform. "Isn't that the Jackboot sign?" I looked away, red hair falling in my eyes. "Uri..." He backed away, trippinng and falling backwards. "...are you a Jackboot?"

"Misha, I..." I knealt down to help him up, but he pushed me away, causing me to lose balance.

"You...you're gonna kill me! You're gonna hang me, just like Olek! Your best friend...you hung him!" He screamed. I tried shushing him, but it didn't work.

"Misha! I'm not going to kill you! Listen to me, I have a plan, ok? I'll try my hardest for you to make it out ok." I reassured him. He looked up at me, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Uri...one thing's wrong with that." He said, barley above a whisper. I looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"You said "To get _you_ out of here ok". You should've said "To get _us_ out of here"." He said, then looked at me, again. This time, there were tears. My tears. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Ok, I'll try my hardest to get us out of here ok. C'mon." I grabbed his hand and silently pulled him alone behind me. "Ok, listen. Don't make one sound, got it?" He nodded. "Ok. There's a way out. They didn't block all the holes. There's one more, behind the Jackboot meeting hall. But, in order to get there, you have to be completely silent."

"Got it." He whispered. I pulled him along, fast. He tripped over rocks and branches and..corpses. I muttered a "Sorry." and we kept walking. We finally reached the hall, on the other side of the Ghetto, un noticed.

"Ok, look. You're gonna need to see if you can fit through." Misha looked from the wall to me.

"No.."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going. I'm not leaving without you, Uri! I told you! I told you I wasn't!" I put my hand over his mouth, muffeling the rest of his protest.

"Look, I'm sorry, Misha, but I can't go." I said, once he stopped yelling.

"Why? You promised me you would." He looked up at me, holding back tears, yet again.

"I know, but...I can't. I'm so sorry. But you have to go."

"Uri..." He ran up to me and hugged me again. "I'll miss you.." That was it. He couldn't fight it. He had to cry, and he did. He cried and cried. I was going to shush him, but didn't. If they heard, so what? He'd be gone, safe. I'd pay for letting him "escape", which is what I wanted. As long as he was gone, out of this horrible place, I didn't care. Then I heard them. I think Misha did, too, because he stopped and looked.

"Jackboots." We both said together.

"Go." I told him. He wouldn't budge. "Go!" In instructed again. He still didn't move. Then we _saw_ them. That was it. I grabbed Misha and tried to push him through, but it didn't work. "Misha, seriously, you need to go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!" He kicked me out of the way and jumped down from the hole. The Jackboots witnessed everything. Which I wanted, but not with him still here. They said something in their language. I only understood two words. Kill, and them.

"Misha, get out!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He ran over next to me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it as hard as he could. The Jackboots said something else, and within 10 seconds, the BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG of four gunshots filled the air. Two heading towards me, the other, Misha. We collasped, and fell to the ground, Misha still holding my hand. This was it...we were done. We were...dying. "Uri?" He strained to say.

"I-I'm here..."

"What's Heaven like?" He asked.

"Like..like this moment. Something that makes you happy. Like, like when you were with your family." I coughed, losing more blood at the moment.

"I am with my family..I'm with you."

"Yes." I said.

"Wh-what?"

"Angels. I do believe. Angels are taking us, right now. To a far away place..a place with no war, pain, and suffering." He strained his neck, trying to look up at me.

"I love you..Uri Pilsudski."

"I love you, too. Misha Pilsudski."


End file.
